The Devil's Pay
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: People get killed, characters make cameos, and we all hope the authoress can keep her attention span.
1. Debts

This just kind of popped into my head. Probably came from **Riles** _"Circles of Blood"_ ((it might be in my favorites if you want to check it out. It's an Inuyasha story.)) But this is just something I wanted to write down.

**Story Warning: **_There will be murder, blood, cursing, and maybe some sexual content (but not until later), so be warned._

**Chapter Warning: **Someone gets killed off, but the authoress isn't too broken up about it.

_The Devil's Pay_

**Prologue: Debts**

Tara Markov was having a fabulous day.

She'd spent the morning with her boyfriend, enjoying his carefree attitude. Lunch was dedicated to her friends, the afternoon she had spent with work, and the evening she'd spent in the arms of her lover. It was nearing midnight now, and she was hurrying home.

Of course, that was just the basic outline of the day. The day was also filled with good little plot twists that kept her smiling. There was no better day than the one she'd had.

Tara shuffled her feet and clutched her jacket tighter. There was a thin layer of ice on the ground, and she was worried she might slip, ruining her perfect day. Underneath her jean jacket (with the little fuzz on the collar, to add a bit of flavor) was a thin little shirt. She was wearing a skirt that brushed against her ankles, and she shivered. It had been warmer this morning, and she was happy she'd brought her jacket, or she would be frozen by now.

She clicked her heels and kept walking. There was another five blocks to go, and she wondered if she should just hitch a ride. But it was near midnight, and no one was driving by.

Tara groaned as she turned right towards her boyfriend's house. She'd called him, telling him she'd be late, and now she considered calling him again and telling him to pick her up.

She paused as she passed under a streetlight. Quickly she turned around, saw nothing, and turned back, feeling paranoid and embarrassed. She could've sworn she heard someone walking behind her.

Tara continued on, glancing absently at the street signs (as if she didn't already know where she was going), glimpsing behind her every now and then.

_Click. Click. Click._

She stopped, turned.

"Is someone there?" she whispered.

…

Silence.

"…Okay, then."

She hesitated before walking again.

(_'Just another four blocks… Maybe three…'_)

She stopped.

'_Shit.'_

She was lost.

Tara twirled around.

_Click. Click. Click._

She jumped.

"Alright," she said aloud, "There is no one there. I am just paranoid. There is…"

There was someone there.

She could see its figure in the background. It was impossible to tell whether it was male or female, but it wore a long cloak, covering its body in a formless shape.

"Hello?"

It moved forward. Fast. It was walking at an incredible speed.

"Who…?" Tara stepped back. "What do you want?"

Its arm outstretched. She stumbled back and broke into a run, not caring which way she went.

_Thud-thud-thud._

Her heels were hindering her, but she couldn't stop to take them off. She glanced behind her, watching the shape move faster. Her heel snapped and she tripped, falling flat on her face.

She glanced up frantically, throwing back her head to get her blond hair out of her face. It was coming on faster, its arm right over her head. Its hand was claw-like, brushing against her forehead. She cringed. Suddenly, it threw back its cloak, and she watched the darkness envelope her.

She never got a chance to scream.

* * *

Raven sighed as she unlocked the door of her shop. It opened easily, and she flicked on the lights, and locked it behind her. She didn't really feel like dealing with costumers at the moment.

She immediately grabbed the phone, and dialed the local police station.

"Hi," she spoke into the phone, "I'm Raven Roth… Yes, _that_ Raven Roth. Right… Well, I think there's another dead body in front of my shop."

It was going to be a long day.

**Authoress Notes:**

He he. :evil grin: I honestly don't mind that I killed Tara off. Of course, I'll have to add various other characters to the next chapter. You will be shocked.

**Next Chapter: the authoress tries to hold her attention span while a few characters try to hold their act together.**


	2. The Raven's Call

Welcome to chapter two!

((I don't really have anything witty to say, so I'll stop.))

**Chapter Warning: **Characters make cameos, and the authoress pretends to know what she's talking about.

_The Devil's Pay_

**Chapter One: Raven's Call**

"Well this is just great."

Richard Grayson stared over the dead body, closing his eyes at her mangled position.

"What's the story?"

His question was directed to the girl behind him. She brushed back a stubborn strand of purple hair and tapped her boots together.

"I don't know, Dick," she said in an exasperated tone. "I'm just tired of dead bodies showing up on _my_ doorstep."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. And stop calling me Dick."

"Stop acting like one." She brushed past him, stepping over the body. "I don't know anything about it. Ask the police over there."

"Police are annoying," Rich sighed, "I hate talking to them."

"Well, they would've identified her by now."

Rich frowned. "Why are you so annoying?"

"Because _you_ are."

This was the usual conversation between Rich and Raven. Raven had been annoyed by every authority figure that showed up since the murders had started, and Rich had done nothing to relieve her stress.

Rich turned to the agents closing off the perimeters. The police had been dismissed long ago, after the third murder, and now it as mostly FBI agents and himself, the one of two detectives.

"Roy!" he called, "Do we have an I.D. yet?"

The redhead looked up and pulled off his blood-covered glove, throwing it into the sanitation bag. He walked over, shaking his head.

"We found her I.D. in her purse. Name's Tara Markov."

"Anybody we need to call?"

Roy grinned, flipping open a small black address book. "A few. There's a brother in here."

Rich's frowned deepened. "You're an idiot. I'll call the brother."

Roy tossed him the book. "Fine. What else did we find out?"

"Nothing. We're gonna get an autopsy done and check for fingerprints and whatnot. I don't know how this keeps happening."

Raven walked up, her eyes focused on the body on the ground. "Tara Markov? Sounds familiar."

Roy grinned. "Hey, Rae. How 'bout-"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" she glared at him.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I forget sometimes."

She shook her head. "I don't know what she sees in you."

"No one does," Rich said. He pushed Roy lightly. "Get back to work."

Rich pulled out his cell, and glanced at the number in his hand.

"Who are we calling?" Raven asked.

He glared at her. "Are you even allowed in here?"

She smiled. "Consider my presence payback for driving back all my costumers."

He heard the phone ring.

* * *

"_Where the hell is she!"_

Rich looked up; Raven perked her head up.

"I'm guessing that's the brother," Raven said.

It was.

He was being held back by Roy and Wally, struggling to get over the DO NOT CROSS line. He bore a small resemblance to the girl that had been carted off for her autopsy. His head was auburn, nearing the same color as Roy's, and his figure was bulkier.

Rich walked up to them, touching Roy and Wally on the shoulder. They gave him an incredulous look then let go. The brother fell forward, tangling himself in the yellow tape.

"Ouch," Roy commented quietly.

Rich shot him a glare and they walked off.

He turned to the man before him. "So you're-"

"Brion," he said, "Where is Tara?"

"They're taking her to the mortuary. You'll need to make sure it's really her."

"Where-"

"I'll be taking you. I need to ask you a few questions."

"You're going to leave me alone?" Raven chimed.

Rich rolled his eyes and gave her an emphasized, "_Yes_."

She muttered something that sounded something like, "Hate you."

He sighed and turned back to Brion. "We suspect your sister has been a victim of the Phantom Murderer."

The Phantom Murderer had been in the news a lot lately. Three months ago a girl had been found in front of the Magickal Happenings shop owned by Raven Roth. Her scalp had been ripped off, and she was gutted. In the next few months, five more people had been found, no real connection, except they all showed up in front of the Magickal Happenings bookstore. At first, Raven Roth had been a prime suspect, but that had been quickly cleared, since all she did was spend time in her bookstore, with security cameras to prove it, not to mention she had no connection to any of the victims whatsoever. The Phantom Murderer was named justly so; he left behind no evidence to his person, and there were never any witnesses.

"She's… she's dead?" Brion breathed.

"I'm afraid so."

"So what… what am I supposed to do…?"

Rich lead him away. "You should see her first."

He nodded and followed.

**Authoress Notes:**

Hopefully my chapters will get longer. Until then, enjoy what I give you.

_Character list: Rich Grayson (Robin); Raven Roth (Raven, duh); Roy Harper (Speedy); Wally West (Kid Flash); Brion Markov (Geo-Force); Tara Markov (Terra); _That's all I got for now, but I'll be adding more later.

**Next Chapter: A few more characters show up, and pairings began to emerge.**


	3. Recently Distressed

"Dick" is Rae's nickname for Rich. Otherwise he will be referred to as "Rich."

**Chapter Warning: **more characters show up, and the authoress attempts to stay awake.

_The Devil's Pay_

**Chapter Two: Recently Distressed**

"Look if you're going to annoy me," Rich turned to Raven, "then at least be helpful while you're annoying me."

"I'm here to help," Raven said, "How's he taking it?"

"Pitifully."

"You suck at the whole consoling people thing."

He glared at her. "And you just don't care."

"Seven different people show up dead while I get to be the first to find them. And you idiots can't even do something about it."

Rich sighed. "You know we've tried everything."

"Forget it," she ran a hand through her hair. "Is there anyone else you need to call?"

"Apparently Brion's gonna call her boyfriend."

"I suppose you're going to recommend a therapist."

A moment of silence passed between them.

Raven kicked her boot up and shoved her hands into her pockets. "So what else is there to do?"

"You should probably head home. There's not much else you can do."

She shook her head. "I can't. There has to be something we're not doing."

"You're not even supposed to be doing anything. Weren't you a suspect?"

She held out her arms. "Dick, look at me. Is there any chance that I could _ever_ damage _anyone_ in anyway possible?"

He smiled. "I have a feeling your bite's as bad as your bark."

She shrugged. They were just leaving the mortuary; Brion was being taken care of by someone who had the ability to comfort someone. Tara was being prepared to be dissected, while Rich was going to lead Raven back to her apartment.

Rich held open the door to the outside and Raven smirked at his faux-gentleman gesture.

And then she was knocked back by a person.

She stumbled back, falling onto the floor. Rich jumped back, and the attacker landed right on top of her.

Raven blinked. All were confused as to what happened. She opened her eyes to see a young man only inches from her face, straddling her in a very uncomfortable position. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rich cover his face, trying not to laugh.

The man did not seem to notice that he was on top of her. He merely looked at her frantically, his eyes wide, and whispered, "Do you know where she is?"

She stared at him, her wide eyes slitting into a glare, and she pushed him off.

"I assume," she stood quickly, "you're looking for Tara."

He nodded. "Do you know where she is?" He was becoming more frantic.

"Who are you?" Rich asked.

His gaze was still locked on Raven. "I'm Gar."

"Garfield Logan?"

He nodded again. "Is she really…?"

Rich yanked him up. "I wouldn't suggest seeing her. Sent her brother into shock. We do need to ask some questions, though."

"This really isn't the best time," Gar said.

"We're still trying to figure everything out. The more information we can get, the easier it will be to solve this case."

"Except it won't," he jumped back, as if Rich's touch suddenly burned him, "Because these murders have been going on for a while now. And you've done nothing about it."

Rich blinked but kept his composure. "That's why we need-"

"JUST LET ME SEE HER FUCKING BODY!"

Both jumped. A tense silence filled the space between them, and his eyes searched frenetically back and forth. Raven felt his eyes lock with hers and for a moment she kept the focus then blinked and turned away.

"Just show him the fucking body, Dick," she whispered.

He blinked, nodded, turned.

"Follow me."

* * *

Raven was waiting outside the room where they were holding the body. She could here the breakdown, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back. 

The door opened, closed.

"How's he-"

She stopped.

She was face-to-face with Gar, and he was staring past her, a dead look in his eyes.

"…How are you holding up?" she asked. It came out quiet. Much more quiet than she'd expected.

He shook his head and joined her stance against the wall. "I'm an idiot."

She cocked her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and bowed his head. "Nothing. I'm just an idiot."

She was beginning to believe him. Carefully she stepped towards him and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder.

She did not comfort people. It was a sort of fact; she did not possess the proper knowledge as to how to console a person. Her own outlook on life was far too depressing.

So why did she feel the need to comfort him?

'_Human nature. We react to others emotions. It comes with the interaction of the outside world.'_

Like she'd spent too much time 'interacting with the outside world' in her childhood. She was bleak and depressing even then.

He closed his eyes as she touched him and brushed her off. She frowned and blinked, absolutely clueless as to what she was supposed to do.

'_What do you say to someone who just saw their lover's mangled body?'_

"…Are you just going to tell me you're an idiot or explain it?"

'_I am a horrible, horrible person.'_

He looked at her, his eyes devoid of emotion and she shivered. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded slowly, and his voice went deadpan. "She was cheating on me."

She blinked and bit her lip. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Unfortunately."

She couldn't help herself.

She laughed.

He looked at her with an expression between anger and confusion.

Raven covered her mouth quickly, stifling her chuckles the best she could. "I'm sorry… It's just…"

He paused and smiled. "I guess most people don't react quite like I did."

"Though I can honestly say that this is the first time I've seen _this_ happen."

He shook his head. "Whatever."

"Hey," she moved towards him, pulling a pen from her purse, "I'm not much of a therapist, but if you need to talk to someone…"

And before she knew what she was doing, she'd written down her phone number.

"I guess we've all been traumatized enough for today," he sighed, "And thanks. But something tells me that detective in there isn't quite done with me yet."

Raven sighed. "He won't make anything better."

The day wasn't looking up much.

* * *

Raven threw open the door to her apartment and fell head first onto the couch, letting a muffled cry escape her lips. 

"I'm such an idiot."

It was a shared attitude.

**Authoress Notes:**

"_Dear recently distressed,  
I am sorry to inform you,  
That it all came crashing down."_

A Phantom Planet song. But whatever.

_Character List: Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)_

…

He was the only new character to show up. We'll add a few more.

In case you were wondering, Roy's girlfriend is Cheshire. It's a canon pairing and damn cute. He's still a womanizer at heart.

**Leave a review!**

**Next Chapter: stuff happens, but we're not really paying attention to _that_. You guys just want your favorite pairings to show up.**


End file.
